This invention relates to amusement devices and in particular to a device involving an element of chance.
There are many well known amusement devices which rely solely upon an element of chance. The most familiar type is the jackpot or slot machine game which often is used for chance purposes. Other types of amusement devices also have been provided which include an element of skill, such as the common pinball machine and the like.
This invention is directed, in brief, to a novel amusement device having internally actuated elements which are remotely operated by the players of the game.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel amusement device, which can be used also for a game of chance, which requires the user to attempt to guess which one of a plurality of unobservable signal means is activated and then uncover all of the signal means and award a score to the correct guess. in particular, the amusement device is directed to an electro-mechanical apparatus for playing a shell game.
The best mode currently contemplated for carrying out the invention includes a housing having a base with a plurality of stations on the base. An independently actuatable signal light is mounted on the base at each station. Independently actuatable shells cover the signal lights. A motor driven rotary probability switch randomly activates one of the signal devices which are covered by the shells. A plurality of selectively actuatable uncovering devices are provided at each station to lift one of the shells to uncover the respective light which, if activated, causes a scoring means to register a score.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.